1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an application installation method and a mobile device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for a hybrid portable device to install an application therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies, portable devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) phones, tablet personal computers (tablet PCs), and notebook computers, have been broadly used in our daily life. Operating systems on these portable devices, such as Apple iOS and Google Android, allow users to install third-party applications. Namely, a user can directly download third-party applications onto a portable device through the Internet.
The fields of aforementioned application are various include business, travel, personal management, project management, etc. Some applications are designed for particular display format. For instance, some applications only support the display formats of the tablet PCs and cannot support the display formats of the smart phones or some applications only support the display formats of the smart phones but cannot support the display format of the tablet PCs. Hence, when the application which is designed for a particular display format is installed in the portable device of which the display device is not supported by the application, usually, the application cannot be executed normally or the application may be abnormally terminated.